


Supernova

by Artaihpan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaihpan/pseuds/Artaihpan
Summary: Hand in hand, they walked across the stars, quietly extinguishing each one as they passed, holding the spent atoms in their palms as they prepare them for the next part of their journey.——A retelling of the final battle.For Reibert Week 2021, Day 7: Mythology
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 11





	Supernova

“‘Devil of All Earth. You shall no longer plague those under my protection.’

The twisted body of his adversary lifts his head to glare at the Armored God. The wretched creature hisses as it struggles to right itself. Narrowly avoiding a punch, it turns to look at him and it gives him a grin filled with malice.

‘Is this about your precious, precious comrades? Did you know that they all were crying out for you as they were torn apart? As I-‘

‘You do not deserve to speak of them!’ he shouts as he raises his first again to land another blow. Before he can move another step, he finds that he is unable to move, his arms being held back. The Armored God struggles to look back, and what he sees chills him to the bone.

The Founder.

The Goddess of Creation.

The Twin Gods of Agility.

and finally…

‘What have you done?! How dare you do this to them! Is it not enough that you had to devour them, now you puppet these mockeries to spite their memory?’ he cries in anguish, wrenching his head forward again so he doesn’t have to be faced with the visage of the one he lost so long ago. The Armored God is being held back by pale imitations of his fallen brethren, their features expressionless, but their grip on his body steadfast.

‘Why? Why did you do it? You have devoured our brethren, stolen their powers and yet this is still not enough for you! You want to destroy the world? And for what? What you seek will not satisfy you. There is no one waiting for you. Give up. The freedom you seek shall only chain you.’

The Devil of All Earth gives a low chuckle

‘He was a God, and I couldn't help but drag him off his undeserving throne. What does that make me, someone who usurps order?’

‘The only one here undeserving is you. To think we…I have once called you brother. You have fallen a long way from grace.’

‘Grace? Pshh. There is no grace in us. The mortals deserve to be put in their place. For too long they have been ungrateful. Why should we serve them when it must be the other way around?The old one has shown me the truth. Our true role in the vast cosmos. We should have never restrained ourselves for those pitiful creatures’

With a tilt to his head, a silent order was given, and the assembled puppets move in unison, advancing towards the Armored God and the ragtag remainder of the once mighty pantheon.

Before the Gods can raise fight back at their foes, a low humming sound is heard, then gradually becomes louder. It becomes clear that it’s a song, and a hooded figure emerges. The melody seems to awaken the puppets from their slumber. As if a veil had been lifted, the fallen Gods straightened up, looking confused before their gaze landed on the Devil. Without a moment of hesitation, they surged towards the Devil, attacking him. He didn’t stand a chance, and soon the centuries long nightmare was over.

With a thunderous reverb, what was once the God of Freedom collapsed. From his deteriorating form, the Armored God could see the faint outlines of the fallen deities billowing like wisps. The gathered Gods behind him rush forward to reunite with those formerly long gone. As he lets the crowd brush past him, he moves in closer, desperate for the one he's long for since the day he's lost him. He doesn’t wait long.

‘My dear. Did you come all this way to find me?’

The Armored turns slowly to see the familiar form of his lost lover.

With his first smile in ages, he gives a shaky nod.

The apparition walks towards him, cupping his face with both hands. He leans forward, resting his head on the dark-haired god’s shoulder.

‘Thank you.’

They embrace for what feels like an eternity. When they finally part, the apparition has a pensiveexpression. He looks up to the sky. The Armored follows suit. New stars stretch out across the horizon, the aftermath of the long battle.

‘I cannot come back with you.’

At hearing this, the light-haired god swings his attention back to him. He continues,

“I’ve been here long enough for my worshippers to forget me.’

Lowering his gaze, he gives a soft smile.

‘The God of Merciful Destruction is who I once was. Someone else holds that title now.‘

‘Then....who are you now?’

‘I am the God of those left behind. The ones lost to history. I am the God of the forgotten, and all orphaned by time will become my children.’

He looks around the strange land. He can see his contemporaries conversing with the others. Surely they can manage on their own…

‘...I will stay with you.’

The new God of the Abandoned stares at him in shock.

‘What about your duties? You cannot possibly shirk your role as guardian.’

‘I failed you once in life. I will never leave you again, not even if I have to.’

‘There will be a void in your absence.’

‘Worry not. I have found a successor. A human boy willing to take on our burden. With this, we can finally rest.’

There’s still a look of concern on the taller one’s face, so he clasps their hand together.

‘You have always been the one to look out for me. Now allow me to do the same. I will take on your role with you. The forgotten can only be remembered if there is someone left to mourn. You don’t need to bear this burden by yourself. Will you show me how?’

‘Of course. We have the rest of eternity after all…'

Hand in hand, they walked across the stars, quietly extinguishing each one as they passed, holding the spent atoms in their palms as they prepare them for the next part of their journey.

And so, the Armored God left the world that day, sealing off the land of the Gods from the mortal world to prevent an event like this from ever happening again. However, when the human world falls into peril once more, he will return to save humanity from its mistakes.”

_There’s silence once Reiner finishes the tale._

_“Well? What do you think, Bertl?”_

_There’s a pause before peals of laughter rang out._

_“That’s hilarious! Is that seriously how they’re telling the story now?”_

_“Uh huh.”_

_“I can’t believe they messed it up so badly! They stopped Eren with a song? And they made you so useless in the final battle. I mean, please!”_

_“I guess you have to be there to get the full picture.”_

_“At least this version made me look smarter. Remember how the Naciremians told it? ‘The first God of Destruction was such a pussy that he had to be eaten out to be useful!’”_

_“Bertl! Inappropriate! ”_

_“What? It’s not like anyone’s here to listen. And everyone else is of age, so who cares.”_

_“Still… I don’t like hearing others say that about you…”_

_“There’s nothing to worry about. They all died out from their own petty squabbles anyways. Let’s see what the others are up to. You can tell me the story again after a few hundred years. I wonder what will change next time…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem OOC, but my excuse is centuries spent in the afterlife can change a person. I wanted to write something over the top by making the story of the end muddled through a long game of telephone.
> 
> Anyways, to the people who read this, I hope you like it!


End file.
